All You Need is Love
by KimiBear
Summary: Harry Potter is the new kid in town. He encounters Draco Malfoy, and instantly feels an attraction. Harry teaches the Clean-cut blond the truth about life love and drugs. Draco teaches his new friend how to live past the addiction, and truly be free.
1. With a Little Help From my Friends

Chapter 1: With a Little Help From my Friends

KimiBear:Woo!!

I FINALLY got back to writing. I've been working on this chapter since December 2007!!More like putting it off since December...

Anyhow, i must warn everyone that this story is written like a musical, as in they randomly break into song and dance, and they don't seem to notice. It also involves drug use, possibly alcoholism, and most likely sex later in the story. There will be an original character, maybe two, and the pairings are planned to be Harry/Draco, Fred/OC, Ron/Hermione, Sirius/Remus, and maybe others if i stop being lazy.

~**Edit:**** Okay, I changed up the chapter, as you can probably see. I fixed as many errors as I could, but I still am in desperate need of a beta reader. Anyone up for the job?**

**Also, I wanted to tell you that no, I did not abandon the story. I just was depressed and incapable of writing. I will however, continue this story. And I may start another one, but only after I work on a few more chapters of this one.**

Enjoy

----------------------------------------

Title:All you need is Love

Authoress:KimiBear

Rating:M

Summary:Harry Potter is the new kid in town, back in England after three years of living in good old California he encounters Draco Malfoy,son of the infamous Lucius Malfoy, and instantly feels an attraction. Harry teaches the Clean-cut, well rounded blond the truth about drugs, life, love, and music, and he teaches it all in song!! Draco helps Harry get over his drug addiction and teaches him he can be happy with out some help from their friends the boys learn that in the end, All you need is love.

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Harry Potter, its characters, or any of the Beatles songs used in this fan fiction.

-------------------------------------------

Chapter 1:With a Little Help From my Friends.

-------------------------------------------

"Draco we want you to greet our new neighbors for us." The young blond boy internally groaned,he didn't want to go meet another old married couple,but he nodded his head in consent, and his father handed him a basket full of sweets and a slip of paper with the neighbor's address on Draco headed off his mind wandered to the upcoming school year, his first time in a public school. When Draco reached the address he heard a woman yelling for someone to go to there room. He knocked on the door hesitantly,he did not go well with angry neighbors, A thin, bony woman opened the door and gave the sickest fake-sweet smile and said "Yes,young man?" Draco cleared his throat and introduced himself "I'm Draco Malfoy, my mum and dad sent me to give this to you, you are the ones that just moved in correct?" She perked up at the name Malfoy and opened the door wide for him."Yes, I'm Petunia Dursley, we moved in earlier come in, come in!" She ushered him through the door and led him into her tea sat down he heard a voice singing a song slowly, and almost sadly.

_"Images of broken light which_

_dance before me like a million eyes_

_That call me on and on across the universe_

_Thoughts meander like a_

_restless wind inside a letter box_

_they tumble blindly as they make their way_

_across the universe_

_Nothing's gonna change my world_

_Nothing's gonna change my world..."_

Draco asked breathlessly, "Who's singing?" Petunia made a face and said with venom in her voice "That's my nephew." She went to the foot of the stairs and screeched, "BOY STOP THAT RACKET AND COME MEET OUR NEW NEIGHBOR!!" Draco jumped at the sudden volume,but heard a muffled "Yes Aunt Petunia." before a tall thin boy came running down the stairs."What have I told you about making that racket in this house?Your lucky your Uncle Vernon is at work!" The boy looked down and nodded with a quiet "Yes Aunt Petunia" Petunia frowned but pushed him towards Draco."This is Draco Malfoy,apologize for being so rude!" The boy looked up and looked Draco over,blushing slightly, before putting his head back down."I'm sorry ." Draco stepped forward and held out his hand,which the boy took hesitantly."You can call me Draco,and your name would be?" The boy looked up slightly and mumbled "Harry Potter" before being swatted in the back of the head by his aunt."Boy what have we told you about mumbling?Oh,I wish you were more like my Ickle-Duddy-kins! He's always so polite! I bet he's probably out and about making friends right now." She glared at Harry "Unlike you who just sits around writing useless music all day!!" Harry glowered at her before walking out and slamming the front door behind him.

"Forgive me,he's such a nuisance." Draco looked back over at her then in an attempt to act polite,Failed attempt, said "I'm terribly sorry,but I must be going, I have things to do." He rushed out and spied Harry heading for a nearby park and ran to catch up to him."Harry!" Harry stopped and waited for Draco to catch up. When Draco finally stood next to him slightly out of breath Harry's green eyes looked up at Draco's silver ones expectantly."Yes?" Draco caught his breath and finally managed to gasp out "You walk fast..." Harry raised an eyebrow "You ran all the way here from the Dursley's to tell me I walk fast?" Draco scowled and fell into step with Harry. "No!That song you were singing,did you write it?" Harry stopped walking and looked at him "What?"

"Did you write it? I never heard it before." Harry stared at him for a moment then started walking again."I didn't write it,it's by an old band. They happen to be a favorite of mine." Draco's eyebrows furrowed together."Who?" Harry laughed lightly."I guess they aren't as popular as they once were...I really got into them when I was in America." Draco gasped."You lived all the way in America? But you don't talk like it.." Harry nodded."I used to live up in Little Whinging, but about three years ago I moved to California with my Aunt and Uncle got a better job offer and decided to move us back here to Liverpool." Both boys leaned against a park fence.

Harry stared at the shorter boy for a second before continuing to speak, "You don't look like most kids around here, you seem very clean-cut,and you speak more formally than most kids do. Were you raised in a plastic bubble?" He snickered at Draco's indignant look, "Kid?" Harry pushed off the looked over at Draco "You can't be more than fourteen, your so petite and rather...cute." Harry gave a short laugh. "If i were a pedophile I'd probably be into you." Draco blushed and glared at Harry. "For your information, i am seventeen years old!! And I do not take to kindly to being called a 'kid'." Draco pouted and continued to glare menacingly at the green-eyed teen."Hey man, i didn't mean to piss you off or anything i just mistook your age." Draco continued to pout when Harry leaned close to Draco so there noses were almost touching. "Does it make you feel better that i think your pretty cute?" The blond's eyes widened and for a moment was speechless before turning redder and yelling. "What the bloody hell is your problem?? At your house your timid and blushing, and now your obnoxious, and strange!" Harry looked taken aback a the small teens yelling and looked at him strangely. "That little timid act i put on is for my aunt and uncle, you really thing they'd let me live in their house if they knew what I'm really like?You saw my aunt, and my uncle is only worse." Harry pulled out a box of cigarettes and lit one, then gestured for Draco to take one.

"I don't smoke, but thanks." Harry rolled his eyes and lit his own still holding the box out to Draco. "One won't hurt that pretty little head of yours. Or are you good for smoking hm? I guess me mum was right, all little rich kids are the same." The way Harry said it made Draco angry, he barely knew Draco and already was pushing his buttons!! Harry made to put the box back into his pocket but Draco pulled his arm back and took one. "I'm not one of those people who thinks they're too good, and i won't pretend to be like that." Harry half smiled and lit Draco's cigarette. "Well, well. Mum must have been wrong again." He blew out smoke and looked over at Draco again before opening his mouth and singing, _"What would you think if I sang out of tune, would you stand up and walk out on me? Lend me your ears and I'll sing you a song, and I'll try not to sing out of key." _Draco looked at him strange, "I heard you are far from out of key." Harry smiled "Really?" He pecked Draco's cheek and continued as the blond blushed. _"Oh I get by with a little help from my friends,Mmm I get high with a little help from my friends, Oh I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends." _Draco spluttered and followed Harry as the taller one started prancing around the play park. _"What do I do when my love is away?" _A woman sitting on a bench smiled up at him. _"Does it worry you to be alone?" _Harry shook his head and winked at the woman before walking towards the swings. _"How do I feel by the end of the day?" _A little girl tugged on the edge of his shirt and looked up at him with big brown eyes_. "Are you sad because you're on your own?"_ He smiled and lifted the girl twirling her around as she giggled happily._ "No, I get by with a little help from my friends!" _He put her down and she ran to her mom, the woman on the bench, smiling and laughing. Harry smiled over at Draco and walked towards him _"Mmm I get high with a little help from my friends,Mmm I'm gonna to try with a little help from my friends." _Draco smiled back at him _"Do you need anybody?" _Harry moved closer to him and muttered. _"I need somebody to love." _Draco's heart fluttered and he asked, _"Could it be anybody?" _They moved their faces closer so that their lips were a hair's breathe away from touching_."I want somebody to love." _Harry moved his face away and winked at Draco as he started walking around again.

Draco followed him closely and wondered aloud, _"Would you believe in a love at first sight?" _Harry nodded and smiled again at Draco. _"Yes I'm certain that it happens all the time." _He grabbed Draco's wrist and pulled him along as he went to the empty merry-go round and stood on it. Draco looked up at the childish boy before him and tilted his head _"What do you see when you turn out the light?" _Harry looked down and blew some smoke from his cig_." I can't tell you, but I know it's mine." _Harry spun on the playground toy and sang at the top of his voice. _"Oh I get by with a little help from my friends! Mmm I get high with a little help from my friends,Oh I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends!" _He jumped down and wrapped his arms around Draco's waist and pulled him close."_Yes I get by with a little help from my friends,with a little help from my friends." _Harry quickly kissed the younger boy, then let go of the stunned Malfoy. He walked away and threw his cigarette down to the floor and stepped on it, putting it out. _"Yes, with a little help of my friends."_

Second chapter, coming by 12/8/08, It is 12/5/08 now. :]


	2. I Want To Hold Your Hand

**Chapter 2: I Want To Hold Your Hand.**

Alrighty, I have FINALLY got to chapter **numero dos.**[For those of you who dont know what that means, i said number two.] This on will NOT involve Harry and Draco, it will center around meeting two other characters that are nearly as amazing as Harry and Draco. 3

I'm talking about SIRIUS AND REMUS!!!! :D

They will be life long friends, like in the book, but that's all I'm telling you. So there, put THAT in yer pipe and smoke it!! xD

----------------------------------------

Title: All You Need is Love

Authoress: KimiBear

Rating: M [For later Chapters]

Summary:Harry Potter is the new kid in town, back in England after three years of living in good old California he encounters Draco Malfoy,son of the infamous Lucius Malfoy, and instantly feels an attraction. Harry teaches the Clean-cut, well rounded blond the truth about drugs, life, love, and music, and he teaches it all in song!! Draco helps Harry get over his drug addiction and teaches him he can be happy without drugs. With a little help from their friends, the boys learn that in the end, All you need is love.3

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter, its characters, Or any of the Beatle's song used in this fanfiction. I am just a hopeless fan.3**_

----------------------------------------

He sighed, and shook his shaggy dark hair. Why did he have to be like this? These feelings, they were unnatural to have for his best friend, yet he couldn't help but have them. Remus was so perfect, any man in their right mind would love him. He was young, still in his twenties, he was smart, he was handsome, he was kind, smart, everything anyone wants in a man. Sirius looked up from his lap when he heard a light knock on his bedroom door. _"Not fapping are you? I don't want to walk in on THAT again.."_ Came the muffled voice of his room mate, Remus from the other side of the door. Sirius closed his eyes and sighed sadly again before getting up and opening the door for his friend. "What do you want Remus?" He droned out, before getting pushed back into his room by his friend. "I want to know why you've been so depressed, lately not even your art has been able to distract you from whatever it is that's bugging you." Remus sat on Sirius' bed and pulled the other down next to him. "Now tell me, what is it? Painter's block? Is it a woman? "At that Sirius looked away from his friend and tried to push him off the bed. "Its no woman, now leave me alone Remus." The brown-haired one sighed sadly, and got up from the bed. "I'll leave you alone for now Sirius, but your going to tell me eventually." With that he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Sirius stared at the door where his best friend had walked out, and shook his head. _"Oh yeah, I'll tell you something, I think you'll understand. When I'll say that something I want to hold your hand." _He got up and stood next to his window._ "Oh please, say to me, You'll let me be your man. And please, say to me you'll let me hold your hand. Now let me hold your hand, I want to hold your hand." _He gazed through the window sadly before glancing at a photograph he had in a frame on his bedside table. _"And when i touch you i feel happy 's such a feeling that my love I can't hide, i can't hide, i can't hide." _ He grabbed the photo and turned it upside-down so that he wouldn't have to look at the memory, before continuing sorrowfully. _"Yeah, you've got that something, I think you'll understand. When I'll say that something, I want to hold your hand."_ He collapsed on his bed again smiling sadly, clutching a hand to his chest._ "And when i touch you i feel happy inside. It's such a feeling that my love, I can't hide, i can't hide, i can't hide." _

The sound of running footsteps echoed in the hallway outside his room door, before Remus came busting in with a phone in his hand. "Sirius, the Dursleys just called, Harry is back! He wants to come over for dinner tonight! Oh, Sirius we need to clean, we need to cook! Is Harry still a vegetarian?" Sirius laughed and patted Remus on the head. "Calm down Remus, Harry told us months ago he'd be coming back. Don't you remember? But your right, we do need to clean.." He walked through the door and down the hallway towards the kitchen before calling out, "And yes, Harry is still a vegetarian!"

Remus smiled and sat down on his friends bed. _"Yeah, you've got that something, I think you'll understand. When i'll feel that something, I want to hold your hand, I want to hold your hand, I want to hold your hand..." _He put down the phone and got up slowly. "I guess I should help Sirius clean." He made to walk out the door, before noticing the photograph, and turning it the right way. It was a photo of Sirius, James, Lily, and himself years ago. Right before Lily got pregnant of Harry. Remus traced a finger over the image of a younger, smiling Sirius. "I want to hold your hand."

----------------------------------------

Wootness! Second chapter done!

x3

Sorry it's so short, but review anyways loves!

The third chapter will be done by 12/13/08, it is 12/7/08


	3. So Sorry!

I'm soooooooooooooo SORRY!

I know I said I would have the newest chapter up, but things have come up.

So, ya'll are gonna have to wait until next saturday.

._.;;

I'M SO SORRY! Dx

Please don't kill me.

;_;

Today is 12/13/08, I will update by 12/21/08!

Like i said, SO SORRY! D:


	4. Eleanor Rigby

A/N: Okay, I am lame. I took super long to update, and I'm lame for taking this long. Cookies for whoever forgives me~

;~;

Anyways, yeah. Here's the story. Thanks to Amber, my lovely and talented beta! Without her I probably wouldn't have updated at all.3

----------------------------------------

Title: All you need is Love

Authoress: KimiBear

Rating: M

Summary: Harry Potter is the new kid in town, back in England after three years of living in good old California he encounters Draco Malfoy, son of the infamous Lucius Malfoy, and instantly feels an attraction. Harry teaches the Clean-cut, well rounded blond the truth about drugs, life, love, and music, and he teaches it all in song!! Draco helps Harry get over his drug addiction and teaches him he can be happy without drugs. With a little help from their friends the boys learn that in the end, All you need is love.

Disclaimer: I **do not **own Harry Potter, its characters, or any of the Beatles songs used in this fan fiction. I am a hopeless fangirl. D":

-------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3: Eleanor Rigby**

-------------------------------------------

Harry took a drag from his third cigarette in the last hour; he really needed to quit smoking one of these days. As he silently blew out the smoke his eyes roamed the area he was in, looking for a certain house. As his eyes roamed he grew annoyed, where in the bloody hell did his godfather live?? Had it been that long since he had seen the man? He growled under his breath, silently cursing any known entity. The teen turned around, searching for a street sign, or some sort of familiar landmark to help guide him, when he saw it. A house, not that of his godfather, but that of someone else he remembered vaguely from his childhood. It was the house of Eleanor Rigby, the old woman who used to babysit him when he was young. She would surely help him get to Sirius' house!

As he approached, he was soon able to see through the window, and gasped at what he saw. The old woman was leaning against the window, face pale, eyes unblinking. He stopped in his tracks, the sudden urge to retch rising in his throat. He held it back though, and immediately reached into his pocket to grab his cellular so he could call the police. "Hello...yes, I need someone to come down immediately...I've found a dead woman." As soon as the call was done he moved forwards a little, to see the inside of the house better. It was the same as he remembered it, photos lining the walls, old furniture, and sweet Eleanor Rigby sitting in her favorite window seat. Harry shook his head in disbelief, who would let a dead woman just sit there? Where were her children? Her grandchildren? He moved even closer to the widow, and tears sprung to his eyes, he saw in her hand she was clutching a photo of him and his parents. A photo she herself had taken years ago, before the Dursleys, before America, before the drugs, sex, and alcohol. He held the tears back and stood stock still until police, and paramedics arrived._** 'Why did they come, do they think they can bring her back from the dead?' **_He thought venomously. Harry recalled later that the police asked for a number to call, so they could contact his guardians. Harry didn't know whose number was given, but he did remember Sirius and Remus showing up and taking him away.

As they led him away from the empty house with the dead body of an old friend, Harry let one tear fall before wiping it away. When he got into the car he turned to give one look at the house, and saw them pulling out a lump on a stretcher. That must have been her._ "Ah, look at all the lonely people. Ah, look at all the lonely people." _He mumbled, catching the attention of the two others in the car. _"Eleanor Rigby picks up the rice in the church where a wedding has been, Lives in a dream. Waits at the window, wearing a face that she keeps in a jar by the door, Who is it for?" _The teen's voice got a little louder, more audible. They drove on, headed towards Sirius and Remus' house._ "All the lonely people, where do they all come from? All the lonely people, where do they all belong?" _They passed a church, and memories flashed in Harry's head of a man. _"Father McKenzie, writing the words of a sermon that no-one will hear, No-one comes near. Look at him working, darning his socks in the night when there's nobody there, What does he care?" _Remus turned to face Harry, a look of confusion on his face. "Harry, what on earth are you talking about? Who's Father McKenzie?" Harry shook his head, not wanting to remind the man that Father McKenzie was the one who had married his parents even though they were both still seventeen when he did. _"All the lonely people, where do they all come from? All the lonely people, where do they all belong? Ah, look at all the lonely people. Ah, look at all the lonely people." _He turned once more to look out the window, and stayed silent throughout the rest of the car ride.

Once they arrived at Sirius' house Harry got out, and looked up at it. The same as ever. _ "Eleanor Rigby died in the church and was buried along with her name. Nobody came. Father McKenzie, wiping the dirt from his hands as he walks from the grave. No-one was saved." _He turned to his godfather, face serious. "You do know that's how it will be, right? Obviously her children don't care anymore. Nor do her grandchildren. No one will be there..." His voice was choked, and his bangs hid his watering eyes from view. He turned and walked into the house, leaving two bewildered men in his wake. Remus was the first to make a move to follow Harry inside, Sirius moved to follow as well, but stopped. He turned to the direction they came from, sadness in his eyes. _"All the lonely people, where do they all come from? All the lonely people, where do they all belong?" _He shook his head before walking into the house. What a wonderful reunion for him and his godson.


End file.
